Multilayer capacitors have been widely used as components in mobile communications devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
In recent years, with the miniaturization and multifunctionalization of electronic products, increasing an effective volume ratio, the ratio of volume contributing to capacity to the overall volume of the multilayer capacitor, has become a major challenge in the field of multilayer capacitors.
As related art regarding increasing the effective volume ratio, there has been developed a technology of cutting off a lateral portion of a capacitor body, formed by stacking dielectric layers, to expose an internal electrode to a cut surface of the capacitor body, transferring a dielectric sheet to the cut surface, and sintering the dielectric sheet.
However, such a sheet transfer method may include a large number of processes added to form dielectric sheets on opposing side surfaces of a capacitor body, while applying a significant amount of pressure to the capacitor body in a multilayer capacitor manufacturing process, to cause work defects during the process, thereby reducing mass productivity and causing difficulties in preventing variations in quality. Furthermore, in the case of the sheet transfer method, because a dielectric sheet is subjected to a sintering process after being transferred, a dielectric layer and the dielectric sheet need to be formed of the same dielectric. Accordingly, it has been difficult to increase capacity in capacitors and ensure moisture resistance reliability simultaneously.